


Making History

by Kimya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: “We are doing this, Pal.” He said. “Damn near eighty years and you’re still letting me talk you into this kind of stuff huh?” Steve asked. His voice was a little hoarse with emotion but they both ignored it. Bucky shrugged and turned to look back out at the crowd. “What can I say, I’ve always had a weakness for you, Stevie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy little drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky, then back out to the huge crowd of people waiting for them behind the one way glass window.

“Are we really doing this?”

Bucky’s eyes scanned the crowd. His shoulders were tense and Steve felt a pang of sympathy for him. Crowds, in general, didn’t bother Bucky, he could easily get lost in a crowd. But being the center of attention? That, really got to him. 

“Bucky,” before Steve could say, ‘we don’t have to do this’ or some variation of that Bucky cut him off with a small determined smile. That smile made Steve’s chest ache, both for how small it was and for how huge of an accomplishment each little smile meant. 

“We are doing this, Pal.” He said. 

“Damn near eighty years and you’re still letting me talk you into this kind of stuff huh?” Steve asked. His voice was a little hoarse with emotion but they both ignored it.  
Bucky shrugged and turned to look back out at the crowd. “What can I say, I’ve always had a weakness for you, Stevie.”

That was a loaded topic. 

Steve cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. They still had at least another ten minutes before the circus was due to start and he could feel nervous energy starting to make him restless. Any minute now he’d start pacing and the last thing he wanted to do was put Bucky on edge.

“Hey,” Steve looked up startled, to see Bucky had moved closer. “We’ve got this yeah?”

Steve nodded and when Bucky’s hands gripped his waist to pull him closer, Steve went easily. Kissing Bucky was just as amazing now, as it had been the first time. The softness of his lips, the slight scrape of his stubble, the smell of aftershave, laundry detergent and underneath all that the clean scent that was Bucky. Even after all this time, that scent never changed. 

When Bucky pulled back Steve could feel how hot his face was, that never changed either. 

“We’re doing this.” Bucky said and Steve smiled excitement replacing restlessness.

“Let’s go get married then.”


End file.
